Just A Girl Short Story Series
by fairywings81
Summary: This is a compilation of short stories I've written based on LOTR. The first two have OCs. The rest are just fanfiction.Some events take place before or after LOTR. Please R&R!
1. Pippin's Discretion

She was sitting on her brother Pippin's log steps. They'd just moved back to Tuckborough. It was the farthest she'd ever been from Hobbiton that she could remember. Shre was reading a red,leather bound book. It was rare that any hobbit children could read at nine years of age, but her distant cousin, Meriadoc Brandybuck had made that poossible for her. The book told the tale of a Second Ring. The ring had lead to a war, over a little girl. Her. She couldn't believe it. Pippin had often told her Elanor, Samwise Gamgee's daughter was wonderful storyteller. Even explained that there'd been no Second Ring. Molly knew better than that. Elanor,and her husband,who happened to be her other brother,Lester Took,had told her all about how they'd concieved thier first of four sets of triplets during the Second Ring Age.That'd been a few weeks ago. She hadn't dared to tell her overprotective brother that she knew the truth. She smiled as Pippin called her inside to show her how to boil cabbages. Pippin would have a conniption fit if he knew that his perfect baby sister longed for the adventures of her younger years. He thought he'd gotten it all out of her...and up until the last two weeks,it had been so. Now she couldn't bare to leave her tale for Supper. "Molly,c'mere."P Pippin's voice caused her to frown,and she went inside. "What is it,Pippin?" "What are you readin' now?" She hid it behind her back. "Just some poetry from Miss Ellie." Pippin shook his head. "It's not poetry,is it,Molly? You and I...we've been best friends for so long,you can't lie to me." She sighed,and laid the book on the table,going to stir the cabbage soup. "The Age of the Second Ring?" She shruged. "It's really good,Pippin." Pippin went over to her andspun her about."So...how long have you known?" She looked up at hm,eyes widening. "Only two weeks,Pippin." Pippin strode away from her,and picked the book up. He locked it in his safe trunk. "No more of this!" He declared. "Pippin! Elanor Gamgee gave that to me!" Pippin whirled on her,and spoke sharper than she'd ever heard before."And I specifically told Lester not to let her do that!Now! I've seen you in Buckland,with your cousins,playing at swords and battle. No more of it! You are a girl,and you will behave as one!" She felt like they'd had this disagreement...a long time ago. "I wanna be taught to defend meself,Pippin! Elanor does!" Pippin glared at her. "No! You'll never leave me again,so there's no need for it! now look what you've gone and done!" He pushed her out of the way, taking thier Supper off the fire. She flew out of thier neatly built home,and down toward Brandybuck Orchard. As she watched her cousins,male and female at sword play,she sighed. She could never fight like Merry and Pippin had once before. Pippin was right. She'd always be....just a girl. 


	2. Ginger's Persuasion

Ginger Brandybuck was sitting in the back of her brother Meriadoc's wagon when the pulled up to her distant cousin Molly's. "Is this where Peregrin lives?" She asked. "Yes,Ginger. Now remember what I told you. Pippin hasn't told Molly anything about the Second Ring Age,and I think it would be wise if you didn't either. Pippin spent a ot of time,molding Molly into the girl she is. We shouldn't try and derail his upbringing." Ginger scowled. She certianly sympathized with Molly. She herself was raised to be proper girl,but Meriadoc had insisted on teaching her how to use a sword. It was,in all honesty,her favorite time with her eldest brother. Merry got out of the wagon,and lifted her out,holding her hand as they walked up to the door. "Hullo! Pippin,are you in?" Pippin opened his shutters. "Merry! And is that little Ginger?! Molly! Come and greet your cousins,Love!" Ginger was taken by Molly Took's beauty. "Oh she's gorgoeous!" Molly gazed at Ginger. "But you are wearing a dress as finely made as my own,Cousin!" She laughed. After a minute,Ginger laughed too,and was released of her anxieties about Molly. Everyone in Buckland had told her how odd Molly Took was. She was said to have never set foot outside her house. And that her cousin Pippin Took used her as a slave girl. She saw plainly now that those were all lies. Pippin and Molly seemed extremely close. Pippin smiled at Merry. "Well then,Merry! It looks like you've done a fine job with that one. Come on in,the both of you.It's about to rain." Merry led her inside,and Ginger gasped,seeing the sword over the fireplace."Wow...! It's just like you said,Meriadoc!" Merry smiled. "Yes,it is isn't it? Stop gawking,Ginger. It's not polite." She closed her mouth. Molly brought her a mug of hot apple cider. "Tis made from your orchard's apples,Ginger." Ginger sipped it. "It's marvelous!" Pippin smiled,then looked over at Merry,who seemed troubled. "What's wrong,Merry?" Merry shook his,and mouthed. "Later." Pippin shrugged,and returned his attention to Ginger and Molly,who now seemed to be in a storytelling contest. "Well! Did I ever tell you about that time when I took Brandywine Bridge to Bree?!" Molly's eyes widened. "No! But I know a lot of Brandybucks who've done it...." Ginger grinned broadly. "Aye...but I went alone! And it was SO scary!" Ginger told aboout how she'd made the trek all the way to Bree,and spent the night. "It was loads of fun! Did you never venture from this place? I know you had to have!" She shrugged. "I like it here. It's safe." Ginger only laughed. "Not as safe as you think,dear Cousin. Did you never hear about the scouring years before?" Merry sighed. "Ginge....." "I....I don't like stories." Ginger gasped. "It's the truth! Do you know about Isengard? And the One Ring?!" "Ginger! That's enough!" Molly was truly curious now. She wondered how much else Ginger knew. Ginger stood back from Molly,reluctantly. It was easy to see her cousin knew nothing she ought to. Pippin had done well to protect her from the truth. "Molly,please set the table for tea." Pippin spoke gently,but there was an ominous look in his eyes,aimed at Merry. Ginger moved to help Molly,but Pippin grabbed her shoulder,and forced her to look up at him. "You listen well,You. Molly's not to hear any of your tales. About the One Ring or the Second Ring. I don't want her to know of them,and I've got my reasons." Ginger shook her head,and in a low whisper, asked," Why not,Pippin? It's a part of Shire history. She ought to know of it." Pippin released her,sighing. Ginger watched carefully. "You're right. I'll start explaining everything tomorrow." Ginger nodded,smiling. "Good. Now,how about that tea?" 


	3. Eowyn's Deception

I do not know why I've decided to tell this tale,but I feel it must be told,in order for you to uderstand exactly my decision for going to war. I let my brother,Eomer,read this once,and he thought it was amusing,yet he understood. So,here,my tale begins. I guess part of the blame could be laid on my uncle,Thoeden King. When I was little,he would allow me to sword play with the other little boys. For there were no girl-children for me to play with. I learned how to use a sword rather early in my life. I loved it. It was the only time I ever felt like I bested my brother and our kin. This went on for quite a while,until the boys grew to be old enough to join our uncle's army of fighters. As they each grew,so did I. Yet,I could not make myself give up that easily. Oh,I was taught how to do women's work,but it did little to fill the void for the adventures of sword play. I would take my sword out,and practice strokes,even if no one came to play. My brother,Eomer,would often say that I was too old to play with the boys. I would always shrug,and wipe him clean in the match. Finally,the day came when Uncle Theoden King called me to his hall. I was sixteen. I went into his hall,and stood still,while he lectured me on being a right court lady. "I must insist,"he said,"that you give me your sword. You have outgrown childish whims,Eowyn." I was distraught,but,I did as I was told. My beautiful sword,I gave to him,promising to never touch another one again. I thought that would be the last time I would ever touch a sword. Alas,war came. My uncle left with the great wizard,Gandalf to fight with Gondor against the Dark Lord. More travellers came. This time,I joined them. I would not be left behind. Everything I remembered from childhood came back,clear as if it had just happened. I was no longer Eowyn,maiden of Rohan. I was Eowyn,warrior maiden. 


	4. The Mayor's Daughter

The Diary of Elanor Gamgee  
  
My name is Elanor. I as born at the start of the Fourth Age,in Shire reckoning. I now have 15 years behind me. Today is my sixteenth birthday,and I was given this precious Red Book,to replicate the one Mr. Frodo Baggins gave my father,the Mayor of Hobbiton. I do not know what to write in here,except maybe my thoughts on having my father be re-elected for the fourth time.pIt's not easy,being the mayor's daughter. For one thing,Everyone expects you to behave just like him. Another thing that bothers me is that he is always busy. When I was smaller,I'd been allowed to go with him on mayor busines,but now,I am expected to stay home,and do womanly things with Mother and look after my siblings. I can't stand to be cooped up in the house. Today,since it was my birthday,I was allowed to forgo my chores,so I took a nice long walk. I came upon the town of Buckland,whichj was really really far from home. Father will kill me if he finds out that I went that far without him,but that's another story. So,I went into Buckland,and discovered that they were hosting an orchard gala. So I invited myself,and joined in the festivities. It was during this party that I met Lester Took,eldest brother of Peregrin Took,friend of my father's. Lester was the perfect gentleman. Now,I've mt Pippin,and one of his other brothers,Errol. My impression of all Tooks was first distorted when Errol hurt me. Lester was all together diffrent. Not only was he handsome,he was polite,and gentle."You're the mayor's daughter....Elanor,isn't it?" I nodded slowly. Why was that always they way everyone knew me?? "I've seen you around. Not in these parts though. Are you lost?" I shook my head. "No. I'm just walking. I needed to get away from my house." Lester smirked at that knowingly. "It's election time again,eh? Your father is a generous man." I smiled back,giggling. "Aye...that he is. He's my best friend too." Lester nodded. "I was told you that you were glued to his side." I gased. "That is not true. Well...not anymore. I hardly see him." Lester had an amused glint in his eyes. "Can I take you home? It'll be dark soon." I nodded,and the two of us walked back up the East Road,towards Hobbiton. Unfortunately,my father was waiting at the gate,and he was not happy to see me with Lester. "Elanor Janet Gamgee! Do you know how worried I've been?!" "Father...I'm sorry I worried you,but I am sixteen..." My father shook his head,in distaste. "Say good night to Master Took,then get inside." I turned to Lester. "I'm sorry,Lester." Lester shook his head,and kissed me on the forehead. "It's alright,Melda. We shall meet again." I knew then,that Lester had chosen me to be his beloved,and he would win,because his family was one of the richest in the Shire. I couldn't complain. I rather liked him too. Father punished me that night,for the first time ever. "You are still my baby! I need to know where you are!" I sat there,and listened to him. He probably would've gone on forever if Mother hadn't stopped him. "She is sixteen,Sam....and I know no other hobbit girl who can defend herself so well." I smiled. I wasn't a girl anymore. I was a woman. 


End file.
